georgeofthejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
George of the Jungle
George of the Jungle is a collaborative website about the movie, the Sequel , the 1967 TV Series of it, and the 2007 TV series George of the Jungle. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any articles, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! Second Season would be Aired in Q2/Q3 2015. And We are now accepting Fanfics, Shippings, and etc. in this Wiki Here's the Link to the 2007 TV Show Online Any Canadian Wikia Users? Welcome to George of the Jungle Wiki. Any Canadian Wikia Users? We need some Users from Canada who watched George of the Jungle on Teletoon to get Season 2 Updates. Poll Is the Season Anouncement Worth the Wait? I've been Dying to Hear that. Abosultly Frankly, my dear Admins, I don't give a...You know what? 1967 George of the Jungle Episodes (Without Super Chicken and Tom Slick) Theme Song "George. George. George of the Jungle. Strong as he can be. Watch out for the Tree. George. George. George of the Jungle. Live a Life as Free. Watch out for the Tree. When he makes his escape, he gets from his friend an Ape Named Ape. And Away with his elephant name Shep, while Fella and Ursula stay and step. With... George. George. George of the Jungle. Friend to you and me. Watch out for that Tree. Watch out for that....Oooo! Treeeeee! George. George. George of the Jungle. Watch out for that tree." #The Sultan's Pearl #The Malady Lingers On #Ungawa the Gorllia God #Oo-oo Birds of Feathers #Little Scissor #Monkey Business #Next Time, Take the Train #The Desprate showers #Treasure of Sarah Madre #The Trouble I've Seed #Dr Schipzter, I prusume? #Rescue is my Business #Big Flop at the Big Top #Chi Chi Dog #A Man for All Hunting Seasons #The Forest's Prime Evil #Kings Back-to-Back 2007 George of the Jungle Episodes Theme Song: (Original Run) "George. George. George of the Jungle. He's a Friend to you and me. Watch out for that tree. When makes an escape, he gets help from an ape named Ape. Then he rides on his elphant Shep, while Maggie and Ursula stay and Step. George. George. George of the Jungle. He's a Friend to you and me. Watch out for the tree." (Revival Run) George. George. George of the Jungle. Strong as he can be. Watch out for that tree. George George. George of the Jungle. Live a life as free. Watch out for that tree. When he gets in a scrape, he makes an escape with the help from his friend an ape named Ape. And away he'll schlep, with his elephant Shep, Magnolia and Ursula stay and Step. Whoa! George. George. George of the Jungle. Friend to you and me. Episode List #Beetle Invasion / The Naked Ape Man #Aromageddon/Found Temple of Gold #Conehead/Cousin Larry of the Jungle #License to Swing/My Own Private Hero #The Snoring/George's Day Off #Lucky Pants/Ape Ruth #Don't Thank Me/For the Love of Sloth #Bathroom of the Apes/Beauty vs Beasts #Star Power/L'il Orphan Anteater #Brother George/Ape Mitzvah #FrankenGeorge/Afraid of Nothing #The Vegemaster/Eagle Tick #George Skips Breakfast/Muscle Mania #Rebel Without a Claw/Stripy Pony #Rainy Season/Love In the Air #Selfish Shellfish/Volcano Pageant #Trouble With Bananaquats/Spoiled King #Extreme Lamebrains/Still Got It #George Lays an Egg/Ape Goes Ape #Mantler, The Man With Antlers/Mount Georgemore #George's Birthday Present/Witching Stick #A Boy and His Elephant/George's Security Stone #Jungle Bells/The Goat of Christmas Presents #Second Banana/One With Nature #Escape to Madmun Island Part 1/Part 2 #Escape to Madmun Island Part 3/Part 4 #Bringing Silverback/Of Botflies And Men #The Insider/Clockwork George #True Bromance/George X4 #As Strong as He Can Tree/George's Song #Queen of the Desert/Kings and Little Ones #Renaissance Ape/2.6b * Episodes List (completed) * Characters Category:Content